


What Lies Beneath

by BornToBeAGingerArcher



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: But I'm still going to hurt him, F/M, I am a proud member of the Jason defense squad, Jason likes to fight against impossible odds, Slade is a jerkface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeAGingerArcher/pseuds/BornToBeAGingerArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick asks Jason to come to Jump City, he reluctantly agrees. But neither of them is aware of the powerful enemy that lies in wait. Slade has found his new apprentice, and his name is Jason Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t do smut or slash. I also don’t write graphic violence and try to avoid torture. However, this is rated T is for a good reason. This may get quite disturbing during the fight/punishment chapters, especially towards the end of the story. Reader’s Discretion is advised.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: I feel as though I forgot something. Oh yeah! All these characters belong to DC. I own nothing but the story line. 
> 
> POV: This is going to be a third-person view switching between Dick and the other ex-Titans, Tim, Damian, Jay, Slade, and a bit of Bruce. I hope it doesn’t get too confusing. 
> 
> Genre: Action, Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Possible Romance. 
> 
> Pairings: Dick/Kori, Gar/Rachel, and maybe a bit of TimSteph.
> 
> Further instruction: I mayyyyyy make a sequel if the demand is there, I have the time, and/or the story allows it. If anyone is OOC please, please let me know. Please be patient with me. I haven’t written this start to finish yet, so if I mess up, please tell me, for everyone’s sake. “Ugh, long author’s notes are horrible, especially if the story hasn’t started yet.” I hear ya and I’m shutting it. Please grab a drink, some popcorn, and a loved one and enjoy….

Midnight PST, July 29th, 2011 

“Help me! Someone please help me!” _Ugh. This is embarrassing. I shouldn’t be here. How did I let myself get caught?_ “Help! I’ve been kidnapped.” Jason screamed as he writhed in the handcuffs. 

“Stop it, Jason! I’ve already told you that screaming isn’t going to help.” 

_Slade. Nightwing told me how Slade kidnapped him and tried to force him to become his apprentice. I can’t I was dumb enough to fall into his trap. If I knew this was going to happen I never would’ve come to Jump._

8 A.M. EST, July 26, 2011

It was a normal morning for Jason. He woke up, got dressed, and took his motorbike down to the local diner to grab breakfast. As he ate, he felt his phone ring in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID. _Nightwing. What could he want?_ He answered it.

“Hi, Jay.” He heard the familiar voice of Dick.

_Jay. I haven’t been called that in a long time._

“Oh, look who’s not too good to call the Prodigal Son.” Jason snapped, struggling to keep frustration and anger out of his voice.

He hadn’t spoken much to Dick since he became Red Hood, though, whether it was out of pride or embarrassment, he wasn’t sure.

“Jason, we need to talk. Crime in Jump City’s gone way up since I became Nightwing. I would ask Tim or Damian, but I know they’re both busy. Please come as soon as you can.”

“Why don’t you ask one of your Titan friends?” 

“Cy’s away on a business trip, Raven and Beast Boy are visiting Raven’s mother in another dimension, and Kori’s seven months pregnant.”

“I’d love to help, but I’m busy too.”

“Jay, I know you’ve got your own thing going on, and we don’t exactly get along….” He trailed off.

_Didn’t get along was an understatement. I’ve disliked Dick from the day I replaced him. Batman had constantly talked about how great Dick was and I always felt inadequate. Like I was Bruce’s second choice._

“Jay? Are you still there?” 

Jason quickly snapped out of his reverie. “Yeah. I’m here.”

“Good. I know we don’t always see eye-to-eye, but I need you. You’re my only hope.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Jason groaned. 

“Great! How soon can you come?”

“At least let me finish eating. I should be there by Thursday.”

“Thanks. Call me once you’re in Jump.”

“Will do. See you then.”

“See you then.”

Jason sighed as he put the phone back into his pocket. Today had been a normal day. Too bad Dick had to go and ruin it for him.

He paid for his food and went back to his apartment. He wasn’t going to miss this place much; it was small, dark, and messy. Still, it was home.

_Who knows when I’ll be back here? If I make it back, that is._

Jason hated to admit it, but a part of him was scared. Jump City might not be as bad as Gotham, but there were still dangerous criminals. He remembered all the stories Dick told him about fighting villains. Almost made him nostalgic for the days when he fought alongside Batman. Almost.

The rest of his “family” might not understand his choice to become Red Hood, but he knew this was what he was meant to be. It was his life, dang it! They had no right to tell him what to do! 

He packed as quickly as he could, not wanting to lose his temper again. He had broken his hand several times punching through walls. Jason shuddered as he remembered the sound of snapping bones and the intense pain that passed through his arm. He didn’t want to injure himself again. He couldn’t afford to, not now.

_Innocent people are getting hurt. I’m not doing it for Golden Boy. I’m doing it to save lives._

He took his small suitcase and secured it to his bike.

_See ya later, new life. Hello, old life._

As he rode away, he had a nagging feeling that he wouldn’t be back for a very long time.


	2. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. It's quite sad actually.

**5 p.m. PST, July 28th, 2011**

Jump City. It was a lot different from the way Dick described it. Jason had imagined a large, bustling city that was busy by day and deadly by night. Instead, what he saw was what he considered a large town or at the very most a very small borough. It was busy and prosperous-looking, he’d give it that, but it paled in comparison to Gotham.

 

_Leave it to Dick to exaggerate everything._

 

Jason groaned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. As much as he didn’t want to call Dick, Jason knew that he needed Dick’s help as much as Dick needed his. 

 

*ring*  
*ring*

 

_Hmm. Maybe he’s not there. Oh well._

 

“Hello?”

 

_Oh crap! He’s picking up._

 

“Hi Dick. I’m just at the city limits.”

 

“Great! I’ll see you in 10.”

 

“Aren’t you going to give me your address?” Jason questioned. 

 

_It wasn’t like Dick to not be as helpful as possible. It was one of the few things I actually like about him._

 

“Oh. I thought a giant T-shaped Tower would be pretty darn conspicuous.” Dick teased.

 

_Now he’s being sarcastic? Who is this and what have they done with my pain-in-the-butt brother? I guess I’ve rubbed off on him as much as he’s rubbed off on me._

 

“Can you at least give me a general location?” 

 

“We’re on a tiny island in the south-west part of the city. Use your smarts to find it.”

 

“Ugh, fine! I’ll see you in 15.”

 

“Okay. Bye!”

 

“See ya.”

 

_Darn it Dick! Why did you choose the worst possible time to not be useful?_

 

Jason hopped back on his bike and began heading towards the Tower, cursing Dick all the way. 

 

It took him a while, but he finally found the Tower. He walked up to the door and knocked. But it wasn’t Dick who answered.

 

“Jason! Hi! Dick has told me so much about you.” Kori said excitedly as she pulled Jason into a hug. Even though she was pretty delicate looking, except for her swollen stomach, Jason couldn’t help but think that she was one of the strongest people, er- aliens he had ever met. 

 

“Hi Kori. Sorry I couldn’t make it to your wedding. I’m surprised a goofball like Dick was able to snag such a cutie.”

 

Kori reddened with embarrassment, but still remained friendly. “Come in. Dick is not here right now, but he should back soon. What have you being doing lately?”

 

“Not much, just trying to keep things in my city interesting.” Jason said as he looked around the tower. It was spacious and clean; Jason could tell that they had made sure that everything was perfect for his visit.

 

“That sounds most fascinating.” Kori said as she motioned for Jason to sit down next to her on the couch. “Dick tells me that you were Robin at one point. Why are you not Robin anymore?” 

 

_I guess Dick didn’t tell her **everything.** _

 

“Um. Well, I….. I died.”

 

“Oh! I am sorry. I-I had no idea that that had happened.” Kori colored and blanched repeatedly and Jason could tell she felt very remorseful, as if it was her fault that he had been murdered. 

 

“I’m here now. That’s all that matters. You have a nice home. I wish I could afford something like this.” Jason said, trying desperately to change the subject.

 

“Oh, you are too kind! Dick and I have changed many things since we first moved in. It was a “labor of love.” That is the expression, is it not?”

 

Jason laughed. “Yes, Kori. You’re right.” 

 

“I am glad. I am still not entirely familiar with English.” She paused as she as heard a knock at the door. “Oh, glorious! My husband has returned home safely! Let me go talk to him. Feel free to explore our home as you wish.”

 

He watched as Kori went over to Dick and kissed him gently. She told Dick that Jason had been waiting for him. When Dick saw his brother, he ran to give Jason a hug. Jason dodged the “attack.” He still hadn’t forgiven Dick for not accepting his decisions. His anger had been growing over the last few days and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Hi, Jaybird! It’s so great to see you after all this time.”

 

“Hi, Dick. How have you been?” Jason asked disinterestedly.

 

“Pretty good. I’m happy with my life. How have you been?”

 

“Why do you care?” Jason snapped.

 

“Why wouldn’t I care? I’m your brother and your friend.”

 

“No. You stop being my brother a long time ago. And you were never my friend.”

 

“Woah, Jason. Where is this hostility coming from? What did I say to make you so angry?”

 

“You of all people should know!” Jason snarled, frustrated that Dick had no idea of his pain.

 

“Know what? Talk to me.”

 

“You never had to go through what I have. You have a great job, a beautiful wife, and a great house. You had always had a family; Bruce loved you and treated you as an equal. Meanwhile, I had to resort to stealing; I was an eleven year-old child living on my own. My mother died of a drug-overdose, my father abandoned me. I’m living in a tiny, dank apartment and my life is going nowhere.” 

 

“Oh, is that what this is about?” Dick’s tone darkened. “You want my pity? Fine Jason, I feel bad for you. You had a hard life. But you rose above it. Stop dwelling in the past. Your pity parties are neither pleasant nor necessary.”

 

“I don’t want your pity.” Jason spat. “I want to know what makes you so dang special. Why everybody loves you and doesn’t give a darn about me.”

 

“Jason, stop! Not everything’s about you.”

 

“No. Everything’s about YOU. You’ve always been considering a freakin’ hero. What am I?”

 

“You’re acting like a child. Calm down!”

 

“I’m leaving. I’m tired of living in your shadow. I’m going to go fight crime on my own. And you know what, Golden Boy? I’m going to do it better than you ever can.” Jason shouted as he stormed out of the Tower.

 

“Fine!” Dick yelled after him. “I’m only trying to make sure you stay safe. Go and get kidnapped, see if I care!”

 

Jason, thoroughly enraged, jumped into the tiny dingy, rowed to shore and hopped on his bike. 

 

_I hope I never have to see him again. I hate him. I hate him and his stupidly perfect life._

 

**8 P.M PST, July 28th, 2011  
** Jason was still mentally cursing everything about Dick when he ran over a thin old man who was robbing a bank. In his anger and disgust, he almost didn’t stop to make sure the man was okay. Jason found it odd that he wasn’t scared in the least. 

 

The man jumped up and shouted, “No one can defeat the Amazing Mumbo!” He began running towards the bay; Jason quickly regained his senses and chased him. Mumbo stopped running and started pelting Jason with cards. Jason dodged his attacks and tackled Mumbo to the ground. 

 

“Give it up Mumbo. I’ve captured you. There’s no getting away.” Jason said triumphantly. 

 

“What you don’t know, young man, is that I’ve got one last trick up my sleeve. Literally!” Mumbo laughed as he sprayed something in Jason’s face.

 

_No. Knock-out gas! I can’t fall asleep. Come on Jason, stay awake! So drowsy._

 

As Jason was drifting off, he saw Mumbo arguing with someone.

 

“What are you doing?” Mumbo questioned a tall heavyset man with blond hair. He was bending over Jason and examining him, feeling for a pulse and checking for injuries. 

 

“I have more need for him than you do. I've had his eye on Mr. Todd for some time. I was afraid you had actually done some serious damage to him. My boss needs him in perfect health.” Then he picked up Jason’s now-limp body and strode away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing chapter 6, so I wanted to get these first chapters out of the way before the real action begins.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, even if it's criticism.
> 
> You guys are the best!


	3. Triumph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red  
> Violets aren't blue  
> I don't own these characters  
> And neither do you

**10 P.M. PST, July 28th, 2011**

 

 _Huh? Wh-where the heck am I?_ Jason wondered as he looked around. A thick darkness blanketed the entire room and made it impossible to determine much of anything. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was tied to a chair. _This seems a little déjà vu-ish to me._ he thought, trying desperately to keep himself calm. _It’s bad enough that I left my anxiety medication behind, but why the heck didn’t I bring one of my knifes? Oh that’s right, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes insisted I left them at home. He said something about “hurting the criminals,” like that’s a big deal. I mean we’re fighting them for reason aren’t we? Ugh, I hate him!_ Just as he was reaching the climax of his anger, he heard footsteps. He froze with fear, unsure if he would survive this encounter. He saw someone approaching, but he or she wasn’t close enough for him to determine who it was.

“Good evening, Mr. Todd,” the figure said calmly. 

“Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? What do you want?” 

“Patience, Jason. All will be revealed soon enough.”

“What are you going to do with me?”

“I have great things in mind for you, Jason. Trust me.”

“Trust you?” Jason scoffed. “I don’t even know who you are. How can I trust someone who too cowardly to show their face?” 

“If this is so important to you, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt my plan.” The figure said as he walked out of the shadows. He was a tall, well-built man wearing an entire suit of armor, including an orange and black mask. 

“Slade?!?! You’re supposed to be dead!” Jason shouted incredulously. 

“That makes two of us, Jason. Or should I say Robin II? Or maybe Red Hood?” Slade added with a cold, mirthless chuckle. 

Jason began flailing about, desperately trying to find a way to escape his restraints. Had it been nearly anyone else, he wouldn’t have been so consumed with fear. Heck, even if it had been the likes of Two Face, he would have a 50 percent chance of living. But Jason had heard stories of what Slade was capable of. Of all the people he had ruthlessly slaughtered. 

“Help! Someone, please help! I’m being held hostage here!” 

“We’re so far from civilization I could kill you before they even figure out you’re gone.”

Jason’s face fell. I guess the idea of being rescued is out of the question. 

“Is that why you kidnapped me? So you could kill me?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous! If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it the second you reached Jump.”

“What do you want then? Money? I don’t have any of that; ol’ Bruce disowned me years ago. Power? I thought you were one the most powerful people in Jump. But maybe I was wrong.” Jason hoped that Slade hadn’t heard that jab. He was in a pretty bad situation as it was.

Slade laughed that bone-chilling laugh again. “No, no. What I want is much better than that. I want you to become my apprentice.”

“What makes you think that I’d ever work for a creep like you?”

“We’re not so different, Mr. Todd. I know you’re not afraid to get your hands dirty. To use violence to get what you want.”

“At least I try to help people. You use your power to hurt innocents and ruin lives. You’re nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!”

“Ah, ah, ah, Jason. I wouldn’t be so harsh.” Slade twisted Jason’s arm behind his back, nearly breaking it. Jason flailed around, trying to get his other arm free to hit Slade. “I see you have fight in you; Dick never had that passion, that righteous fury. He might have been a good fighter, but was so inadequate.”

“Dick may be a jerk sometimes, but I know for a fact that he is a hundred times the man that you could ever be!” Jason spat between his clenched teeth. 

“Is that a fact? Well, I know that he’s not as great as you think.”

“I don’t give a darn what you think. You can bad mouth my brother all you want; he’s still a hero to me. And I’m not going to be your apprentice, so let me go!”

“You’ll do whatever I want you to. Because I’m in control, Jason, not you. And even if you did escape, there’s nowhere to go.”

“You may be right, but I will not work for you. You can do horrific things to me; I’m not going to crack. Trust me buddy, no matter what you do, I’ve seen worse.”

Slade began walking away, glancing menacingly over his shoulder at Jason. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not going to update again until I finish chapter 6.


End file.
